


Welcome to the Light Side

by Pixial



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, McHanzo Week, Novelty Condoms, boyfriends being healthy and happy, lots of laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: McCree and Hanzo practice safe sex and get more than they bargained for.





	Welcome to the Light Side

It had been a _very_ long day, and Hanzo had been a _very_ patient man. But _finally_ , after drills, a mission, and _two_ different meetings, he had Jesse McCree right where he wanted him. Specifically, that meant in their shared room and flush against his body. Jesse was a smart man, and it’d taken approximately .5 seconds for his expression to go from weary to lusting when his lover locked the door behind them and pinned him against the wall with a voracious kiss.

“Well, hey there,” Jesse drawled when they broke apart for breath. His hat was knocked askew, but his smile was dazzling in his rugged face. “Where’s all this comin’ from, sugar?”

“You have been on my mind all day,” Hanzo admitted shamelessly. There was little point in shame; after all, Jesse didn’t have any, so why should he?

Jesse’s eyes gleamed with heat as he bent down for another kiss. Unwilling to wait a second longer, Hanzo stood on his tiptoes to drag him down faster, drinking in Jesse’s warm chuckle like the ground after a drought. 

It took some careful maneuvering, but they managed to successfully shuffle back towards the bed while stepping out of unnecessary clothing without mishap. Hanzo’s knees hit the bed, and he allowed himself to fall backwards, tugging Jesse down on top of him.

“What’s your pleasure, sweetheart?” Jesse asked, hovering above him with a roguish grin that sent arousal spiking through Hanzo’s loins. A metal hand gripped his ass, kneading the flesh with increasing eagerness.

“Why are you asking me?” he replied with a grin of his own. “You certainly seem to have something in mind.”

Jesse blushed as though they hadn’t performed this dance a dozen times already. Hanzo found that very endearing. “Oh you know me. Just wanna take care o’ my sweet, lil’ ol’ Hanners. Wasn’t sure if you had a plan or not.” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as Jesse’s accent grew more exaggerated, ignoring the heat in his own cheeks. “Go ahead, cowboy,” he said, pulling him down for another kiss. He took Jesse’s lip between his teeth, revelling in the delighted groan sounding from his partner. “Take care of me.”

Jesse hummed above him, a sign of pure delight. His hand reached out to the nightstand beside them, and Hanzo heard him scrabbling around for condoms and lube. A bottle lid popped, and Hanzo shuddered with a groan as a slick finger slid between his cheeks to press gently against his entrance.

The hum grew louder, and Jesse pulled away to nibble at his neck. “I never get tired o’ hearin’ that, darlin’.”

Hanzo sighed and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s back. “That’s good, seeing as I never get tired of you making it possi-- _Oh_ , Jesse…” His fingers gripped the meat of Jesse’s shoulders as his partner slowly twisted his finger inside. 

A satisfied noise sounded against his skin, and Jesse set to work, carefully preparing Hanzo for the main course. They were both old hats at this; Jesse knew _just_ which way to crook his finger to make Hanzo sing out, just as Hanzo knew the _exact_ place below Jesse’s ear to nip and set Jesse to shivering above him. And all the while, each telling the other how good they feel and how lucky they are to have each other.

Jesse pulled away finally after deeming the deed done well enough. Hanzo propped himself up on his elbows, watching through half-lidded eyes as Jesse reached for a condom… Only for him to pause with confusion on his face for a brief moment before bursting into laughter.

“Jesse? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jesse answered once he caught his breath. “Just… Remember when Angela found out we were together and used that as an excuse to clear out the supplies she gets as part of sex ed promotions?”

“Yes…?” Hanzo remembered that _clearly_. It was difficult to forget the wealth of scented lube and novelty condoms designed to make young people more interested. “I take it that’s what you’ve pulled out?”

“I… Well… Look.” Jesse picked up two packets and snickered again. One was a bright, warning-sign red, and the other the same electric blue as Hanzo’s dragons. And there was a picture of a lightsaber on each one. “We doin’ this on the light side or dark side of the force?” 

Jesse lost it again, voice cracking mid-sentence. He hunched over Hanzo, shaking with laughter, and Hanzo found himself laughing along. “Light side, please,” he said between giggles. 

“I hear and obey, master.” Jesse opened the package and rolled the _vividly_ blue condom over his cock. And broke down into laughter again. Because it wasn’t just advertised as a lightsaber, no. It had the hilt and everything printed on it. “Hanzo… Hanzo!” he wheezed. “How much… d’ya wanna bet this glows in the dark?”

Hanzo’s eyes lit up and he reached up to slap the lights off. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimness, but _yes_ the condom glowed. Jesse convulsed into helpless giggles again, doing his best to make lightsaber sounds as he wiggled his hips back and forth. Hanzo clutched at Jesse’s shoulders with tears in his eyes as he laughed hard enough to snort, which only made them both laugh harder.

Finally, Jesse wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. “Alright let’s get this show on the road,” he said, still chuckling. He leaned down to capture Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo sighed, still feeling breathless and silly. Jesse lined up the head of his cock-- which Hanzo couldn’t look at without breaking again-- and carefully thrust inside. Hanzo’s remaining giggles melted into a moan as he relaxed against the pillows. 

“Look at you, Hanzo… Pretty as a picture under me,” Jesse crooned softly as their hips met. “Damn. You’re beautiful… I-- what’s with that smirk?”

Hanzo grinned widely up at Jesse and swiftly rolled to reverse their positions. He snickered at Jesse’s bemused expression, feeling very smug indeed. 

“Well, damn darlin’. You look good this way, too.”

“I look good every way, Jesse,” Hanzo replied, pressing their chests together with a small groan as he rolled his hips down. “But you see…” he said as seductively as he could possibly manage, placing his lips to Jesse’s ear. “Now I have the high ground.”  
There was a split-second of a pause before Jesse erupted into gales of laughter, shaking Hanzo on top of him. Hanzo snorted and together the dissolved into helpless giggling once again. 

Jesse gasped for breath and hugged Hanzo close. “Aw shucks, Hanners,” he said, kissing his cheek. “I sure as fuck am glad I met you. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Jesse,” he answered, kissing him in turn. He felt amazing, not even counting the fact that Jesse was still firmly sheathed in his ass. It was wonderful, to be able to laugh and have fun with just one person who cared for him. Jesse had brought so much light into his life, and Hanzo knew he’d be forever grateful and thanking whatever powers were responsible.

“Now show me what you can do with this lightsaber of yours.” Hanzo brushed Jesse’s cheek, and together they moved to a place of love and laughter that was theirs and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really have no excuse for this beyond it being the only Red or Blue thing I could think off. Well, that or them watching Red vs Blue which was on the table for a really long time.


End file.
